peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig and the Disney Characters
Peppa Pig and the Disney Characters is a theatrical film based on the well-known television series and its American spinoff Crossover. The film was produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Entertainment One and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in the US. Characters * Peppa Pig * George Pig * Mummy Pig * Daddy Pig * Granny Pig * Grandpa Pig * Rebecca Rabbit * Richard Rabbit * Miss Rabbit * Mummy Rabbit * Daddy Rabbit * Emily Elephant * Edmond Elephant * Mummy Elephant * Daddy Elephant * Zoe Zebra * Zuzu & Zaza Zebra * Daddy Zebra * Suzy Sheep * Mummy Sheep * Danny Dog * Mummy Dog * Captain Daddy Dog * Granddad Dog * Candy Cat * Mummy Cat * Pedro Pony * Mummy Pony * Freddy Fox * Mummy Fox * Daddy Fox * Wendy Wolf * Daddy Wolf * Gerald Giraffe * Mummy Giraffe * Mr. Bull * Mrs. Cow * Madame Gazelle (Before she gets killed by the Howling Hairfish) * Goldie the Fish * Teddy * Mr. Dinosaur * Polly Parrot * Mrs. Duck * Mr. Potato * Mrs. Carrot * Sweet Cranberry * Little Sprout * Po (from Teletubbies voiced by Lupita Nyong'o) * Duggle Dee (from Teletubbies) * Umby Pumby (from Teletubbies) * Ping (from Teletubbies) * Nin (from Teletubbies) * Uncle Pig (Cameo) * Auntie Pig (Cameo) * Chloé Pig (Cameo) * Alexander Pig (Cameo) * Rosie & Robbie Rabbit (Cameo) * Grampy Rabbit (Cameo) * Mummy Zebra (Cameo) * Daddy Cat (Cameo) * Daddy Pony (Cameo) * Mummy Wolf (Cameo) * Granny Wolf (Cameo) * Daddy Giraffe (Cameo) * Delphine Donkey (Cameo) * Didier Donkey (Cameo) * Mama Donkey (Cameo) * Papa Donkey (Cameo) * Gabriella Goat (Cameo) * Molly Mole (Cameo) * Mummy Mole (Cameo) * Daddy Mole (Cameo) * Dr. Brown Bear (Cameo) * Mummy Bear (Cameo) * Belinda Bear (Cameo) * Mr. Rhino (Cameo) * Dr. Hamster (Cameo) * Mr. Labrador (Cameo) * Simon Squirrel (Cameo) * Mr. Lion (Cameo) * Mrs. Lion (Cameo) * Mrs. Crocodile (Cameo) * Police Officer Panda (Cameo) * Police Officer Squirrel (Cameo) * Mummy Rat (Cameo) * Female Rat (Cameo) * Mr. Stallion (Cameo) * Mrs. Corgi (Cameo) * Tiddles the Tortoise (Cameo) Disney Characters Classic Disney Cartoons * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Bill Farmer as Pluto * April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow * Bill Farmer as Horace Horsecollar * Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey and Louie * Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake * Jason Marsden as Max Goof * Russi Taylor as Clara Cluck * Tress MacNeille as Chip and Dale * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck * Corey Burton as J. Audubon Woodlore * Jim Cummings as Humphrey the Bear * Brownstone National Park Bears (Cameo) * Corey Burton as Chief O'Hara * Toby Tortoise (Cameo) * Max Hare (Cameo) * Flowers and Trees (Cameo) * Jim Cummings as Louie the Mountain Lion * Corey Burton as Professor Owl * Frank Welker as Salty the Seal * Russi Taylor, Pat Musick, Bill Farmer as The Three Little Pigs Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Katherine Von Till as Snow White * Christopher Daniel Barnes as The Prince * David Ogden Stiers as Doc * Corey Burton as Grumpy * Kevin Schon as Happy * Bill Farmer as Sleepy * Jeff Bennett as Bashful * Bob Joles as Sneezy * Frank Welker as Dopey * Forest Animals (Cameo) * Corey Burton as The Magic Mirror * Raven (The Howling Hairfish's familiar) Pinocchio * Max Charles as Pinocchio * Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket * Jeff Bennett as Geppetto * Frank Welker as Figaro * Cleo (No Voice) * Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy Fantasia * Jo Anne Worley as Hyacinth Hippo * Hippos (Cameo) * Jim Cummings as Ben Ali Gator * Alligators (Cameo) * Tress MacNeille as Madame Upanova * Ostriches (Cameo) * Tress MacNeille as Elephanchine * Elephants (Cameo) * Corey Burton as Yen Sid * Magic Brooms The Reluctant Dragon * Jeff Bennett as The Reluctant Dragon Dumbo * Justin Felbinger as Dumbo * Corey Burton as Timothy Q. Mouse * Cree Summer as Mrs. Jumbo * Cathy Cavadini as Casey Junior * Kevin Michael Richardson as Jim Crow * Mike Pongracz as Preacher Crow * Michael-Leon Wooley as Fat Crow * Jeff Bennett as Straw Hat Crow * Martin Sherman as Glasses Crow Bambi * Max Charles as Bambi * Andrea Bowen as Faline * Joshua Rush as Thumper * Lyons Luke Mathias as Flower * Ben Kingsley as The Great Prince of the Forest * Carolyn Hennesy as Bambi's Mother * Keith Ferguson as Friend Owl Saludos Amigos * Rob Paulsen as José Carioca * Pedro the Mail Plane (Cameo) The Three Caballeros * Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles * Frank Welker as Aracuan Bird * Burrito (Cameo) Make Mine Music * Hayden Rolence as Peter * Frank Welker as Ivan the Cat * Jim Cummings as Sasha * Rob Paulsen as Sonia * Beck Bennett as Casey * Richard White as Willie the Whale Song of the South * Jess Harnell as Br'er Rabbit * Mr. Bluebird (Cameo) Fun and Fancy Free * Jonah Ain as Bongo * Lily Cassano as Lulubelle Melody Time * Mike Pongracz as Pecos Bill * Frank Welker as Widowmaker * Barbara Goodson as Slue-Foot Sue * Joshua Rush as Little Toot * Kevin Michael Richardson as Big Toot * Gary Imhoff as Johnny Appleseed * Jeff Bennett as Johnny's Angel The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad * Jeff Bennett as J. Thaddeus Toad * Corey Burton as Angus MacBadger * Corey Burton as Water Rat * Corey Burton as Mole * Maurice LaMarche as Cyril Proudbottom * Jeff Bennett as Ichabod Crane * Jennifer Hale as Katrina Van Tassel * Richard White as Brom Bones * Ichabod's Horse (Cameo) Cinderella * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Charming * Rob Paulsen as The Grand Duke * Andre Stojka as The King * Russi Taylor as The Fairy Godmother * Frank Welker as Bruno * Rob Paulsen as Jaq * Corey Burton as Gus * Russi Taylor as Mary * Mice (Cameo) * Birds Alice in Wonderland * Hynden Walch as Alice * Jeff Bennett as The White Rabbit * Corey Burton as The Mad Hatter * Jeff Bennett as The March Hare * Will Ryan as The Dormouse * Corey Burton as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum * Bill Farmer as Dodo * Jim Cummings as The Walrus * Jeff Bennett as The Carpenter * Jim Cummings as Bill the Lizard * Corey Burton as The Doorknob * Corey Burton as The Caterpillar * Jim Cummings as The Cheshire Cat * Hammer and Pencil Birds * Bread-and-Butterflies * Mome Raths * Curious Oysters Peter Pan * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Tinker Bell (No Voice) * Hynden Walch as Wendy Darling * Carter Treneer as John Darling * Justin Felbinger as Michael Darling * Dee Bradley Baker as Tick-Tock the Crocodile * John DiMaggio as The Indian Chief * Mae Whitman as Tiger Lily * Lyons Luke Mathias as Slightly * Bradley Pierce as Nibs * Hayden Rolence as The Twins * Joshua Rush as Cubby * Frank Welker as Tootles Lady and the Tramp * Jodi Benson as Lady * Jeff Bennett as Tramp * Jim Cummings as Tony * Michael Gough as Joe * Jasmine Guy as Peg * Jeff Bennett as Trusty * Jeff Bennett as Jock Sleeping Beauty * Kate Higgins as Aurora * Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip * Frank Welker as Samson * Corey Burton as King Stefan * Freda Foh Shen as Queen Leah * Jeff Bennett as king Hubert * Susanne Blakeslee, Russi Taylor and Tress MacNeille as Flora, Fauna and Merryweather 101 Dalmatians * Michael Gough as Pongo * Kath Soucie as Perdita * Tress MacNeille as Patch * Lily Cassano as Penny * Russi Taylor as Lucky * Kath Soucie as Rolly * The Dalmatian Puppies * Jan Rabson as Roger Radcliffe * Jodi Benson as Anita Radcliffe * Russi Taylor as Nanny * Corey Burton as The Quizmaster (on TV) * Andre Stojka as Inspector Craven (on TV) * Russi Taylor as Miss Birdwell (on TV) * Kerry Shale as Mr. Simpkins (on TV) * Mr. Percival Fauncewater (No Voice on TV) The Sword in the Stone * Haley Joel Osment as Wart * Jeff Bennett as Merlin * Andre Stojka as Archimedes Mary Poppins * Jennifer Hale as Mary Poppins * Jan Rabson as Bert * The Pearl Band * Corey Burton as The Penguin Waiters The Jungle Book * Neel Sethi as Mowgli * Joel McCrary as Baloo * Bob Joles as Bagheera * Jim Cummings as Colonel Hathi * Hayden Rolence as Hathi, Jr. * Jim Cummings as King Louie * Jim Cummings as Flunkey * The Bandar-log * Jim Cummings, Jeff Bennett, Jess Harnell and Baron Davis as Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy * Mae Whitman as Shanti The Aristocats * Russi Taylor as Duchess * Joel McCrary as Thomas O'Malley * Max Charles as Toulouse * Tara Strong as Marie * Joshua Rush as Berlioz * Jim Cummings as Roquefort * Cree Summer as Frou-Frou * Rob Paulsen and Bill Farmer as Napoleon and Lafayette * Phil LaMarr as Scat Cat * The Alley Cats Bedknobs and Broomsticks * Jim Cummings as King Leonidas * Jeff Bennett as Secretary Bird * Bill Farmer as Mr. Codfish * Will Ryan as Fisherman Bear Robin Hood * Maurice LaMarche as Robin Hood * Joel McCrary as Little John * Jodi Benson as Maid Marian * Tress MacNeille as Lady Kluck * Jeff Bennett as Friar Tuck * Max Charles as Skippy Rabbit * Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Mother Rabbit * Tara Strong as Sis Rabbit * Lily Cassano as Tagalong Rabbit * Jonah Ain as Toby Turtle * Colm Feore as Alan-A-Dale The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh * Travis Oates as Piglet * Jim Cummings as Tigger * Tom Kenny as Rabbit * Bud Luckey as Eeyore * Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Kanga * Scott Bakula as Roo * Craig Ferguson as Owl * Bill Farmer as Gopher * Neel Sethi as Christopher Robin The Rescuers * Samuel West as Bernard * Russi Taylor as Miss Bianca * Maurice LaMarche as Orville * Frank Welker as Evinrude Pete's Dragon * Frank Welker as Elliot The Fox and the Hound * Max Charles as Tod * Justin Felbinger as Copper * Lynette Dupree as Big Mama * Andre Stojka and Jim Cummings as Dinky and Boomer * Frank Welker as Squeaks The Black Cauldron * Haley Joel Osment as Taran * Tara Strong as Eilonwy * Atticus Shaffer as Gurgi * Jeff Bennett as Fflewddur Fflam * Frank Welker as Hen Wen The Great Mouse Detective * Maurice LaMarche as Basil of Baker Street * Jeff Bennett as Dr. David Q. Dawson * Tara Strong as Olivia Flaversham * David Tennant as Hiram Flaversham * Frank Welker as Toby Oliver & Company * Joshua Rush as Oliver * Sam Vincent as Dodger * Sheryl Lee Ralph as Rita * Cheech Marin as Tito * Jeff Bennett as Francis * Corey Burton as Einstein * Bette Midler as Georgette * Jeff Bennett as Fagin * Tara Strong as Jenny Foxworth The Little Mermaid * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Ben Schwartz as Flounder * Phillip Lawrence as Sebastian * Chris Edgerly as Scuttle * Tim Allen as King Triton * Will Ryan as Herald the Seahorse * Danny Cooksey as Urchin * Gabriella (No Voice) * Pamela Adlon as Ollie * Frank Welker as Spot the Killer Whale * Idris Elba as The Howling Hairfish (He's a Villain) Category:FanonCategory:Movies Category:Crossovers